


SPN 13x03 Coda “Time to Come Home”

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x03 coda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Jack Misses Cas, Jack wants Dean to like him, Sad Dean Winchester, Season 13 coda, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Supernatural season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Coda for 13x03 Sam and Dean keep fighting and Jack makes contact with Castiel, telling him it’s time to come home.





	SPN 13x03 Coda “Time to Come Home”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardjenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardjenn/gifts).



> This started out as me writing Sam yelling at Dean for WaywardJenn. Now it’s kind of a proper coda. Happy ending and all. Thanks Jenn for always inspiring me. 
> 
> Thanks to Ellen of Oz. She is a literal ray of sunshine. She always edits my stuff and makes my stories sound so much better. I really couldn’t write without her. I don’t know how I got so lucky to have her in my life. 
> 
> To my Coven. I love all of you so much and you are what inspires me to write.

“I get it. You feel like you’ve lost everything. But I’m still here. Jody’s still here. Claire and Alex. You have people left, Dean. We are right here. And maybe if you quit pushing us away, we could help you. You don’t have to repress everything. It’s okay to hurt.”

“You’re not helping, Sam. You’re being delusional. Just because you didn’t go darkside doesn’t mean he isn’t going to. He’s a fucking monster, and he took everything from me. So yeah, I told him I’d kill him. When he goes all Manson, I’m going to be there to stop him. Either you’re with me or you’re not. But you better choose fast, Sammy. Looks like he has his sights set on you being next.”

“God, you’re so dramatic, Dean. Yes, Jack’s existence caused Cas’ death. But it’s not his fault. He didn’t make Cas charge after Lucifer. Look, I know you don’t want to see it that way. It’s easier to blame the kid than to blame Cas. But if he stuck to the plan, stayed put by that lake, he would still be here. That’s not on Jack. And quit acting like you think I’m only using him. I’m not and you damn well know it. The kid needs help and I’m going to help him. And then he and I are going to find Mom. So either you’re with me or you’re not.” Sam spits Dean’s words back at him.

Jack feels, more than sees Castiel moving. He feels a shift his in grace, even though he doesn’t realize that’s what it is. Sam and Dean are still yelling in the other room. He’s so scared. Everyone is telling him what to do, everyone but his father. His eyes flash gold:

 _Castiel_.

**_Who—How?_ **

Jack’s head is throbbing, but he reaches out further.

_Castiel? Father?_

**_Jack? Is that you?_ **

Dean storming past him breaks his concentration and he loses the connection with Castiel. He gasps for air, and has to place a hand on the wall to hold himself up.

“Jack, hey — hey, you okay?” Sam asks, rushing to Jack's side. He can’t speak, so he only nods.

“What happened?”

Jack gives Sam a childish grin, “I found him.” Then, standing straight, “I found my father. I’m going to bring him home and then we can prove to Dean that I won’t go dark side.” He frowns slightly, not understanding the reference, but knowing it means something bad to the Winchesters.

“What do you mean, you found your father?”

“I don’t know. I felt how sad Dean was and I felt... something inside of me, something that pulled me towards Dean’s soul. I just let it pull me and I felt Castiel. Like when I was in my mother womb. It felt like warmth, and love. It’s tethered to me, but it’s stronger in Dean. So I used that to find him. He’s somewhere dark and lonely.”

Sam gapes at Jack as he continues, “I think if Dean helps me I can get him back. Sam, will you help me get Dean on board? He hates me because I’m the reason my father is dead.”

“No, Jack it’s not your fault.”

“That’s not the way Dean sees it. Everything is my fault. But if I bring Cas back, maybe he will be happier.”

“Yeah, Jack he’ll be happier. But you don’t have to do this to make Dean like you. He’ll come around, it’s just going to take some time.”

Jack drops his gaze to the ground, shuffling his feet. “No Sam, he won’t. I feel how much he dislikes me. Nothing will change that. I’m not even sure bringing my father back will change it. But I need Castiel to help me be a good man. My mother said it’s my choice, and that Castiel was going to show me the righteous path. Dean isn’t the only one who needs him, Sam. I need Castiel back too. Please help me?”

It takes Sam a moment to respond, a moment where Jack fears he will say no. But eventually Sam sighs and says, Yeah, okay. Let’s get Dean on board. Just, let me talk to him first.”

Sam walks off, heading in the direction of the living quarters when Dean rounds the corner. “You believe him, Sam?”

“Dean, I know you hate me, but if you give me the chance I can bring my father home.”

“He’s not your fucking father!” Dean yells.

Jack flinches, shrinking in on himself.

“Jesus, Dean, the fucking kid is offering you the one thing you want most and you can’t even be decent to him? You’re a fucking asshole and don’t deserve his help. If getting Cas back wasn’t as important to me, we’d be gone. But he’s my family too, and if he promised to take care of Jack, that makes Jack family as well. So stow your bullshit, and let’s get Cas back.”

Without warning, Jack grips Dean’s left shoulder. He feels a surge of energy and once again calls out to Castiel.

 _Castiel_.

**_Jack? Where are you?_ **

Dean gasps and drops to his knees, Jack kneeling beside him, keeping contact with his arm.

_I’m with Dean, father. He’s keeping me safe. But we need you to come home now._

**_Dean? How? I don’t know how to leave here._ **

_Reach out to us with your powers._

**_I don’t have any powers here, Jack._ **

_You do. I can feel them. Reach for Dean, father. Your connection to him is stronger than mine._

There is another surge of power and floor begins to shake. A bright light flashes. Jack is shaking and his nose is bleeding. He digs his nails into Dean’s shoulder, causing crescent shaped cuts where Castiel’s handprint once lay. Dean crumples on the floor, whimpering, and Sam cowers in the corner with his face buried in his hands.

There is a loud pop and all at once the room stops shaking and the light fades to a glow. Jack lets go of Dean and rushes to his father, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and burying his face in the angel's chest. Cas wraps him in a tight hug, resting his chin on Jack's head. “Jack, thank you,” Castiel murmurs into the boy's hair, placing a kiss in his hair.

Jack reluctantly pulls back, knowing he isn’t the only one excited to hug Cas. Sam has been kneeling next to Dean, who is still on the ground, softly groaning. The two friends make eye contact and Sam simply nods at Cas, giving him a bright smile. There will be time for their reunion later.

Cas kneels down and brushes the hair off Dean’s face. Dean is curled in the fetal position, arms wrapped tightly around himself, left shoulder still exposed. Cas notices the raised flesh, and places his hand on the scar he left so many years ago. As Cas’ flesh touches Dean’s, the hunter’s eyes shoot open. He struggles to sit up and gasps, “Cas?”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas answers, pulling his friend into a bone-crushing hug. 


End file.
